lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
LEGO Donnie Darko: The Video Game
A LEGO video game based on the 2001 movie Donnie Darko. Levels Level 1: The Tangent Universe Playable Characters: Donnie Darko Elizabeth Darko Frank (Manipulated Dead) Unlockable Characters: Rose Darko Eddie Darko Samantha Darko The level begins with Donnie waking up one morning at the edge of a cliff, with his bike broken. Search the cliff for parts to repair the bike. Once the bike is repaired, ride down the mountainside to Donnie's house. After arriving at Donnie's house, Eddie (Donnie's father) tells Donnie and Elizabeth (Donnie's older sister) to get some pizza. Head to the pizzeria, where the manager needs help with the pizza. After that, head back to Donnie's house. After a brief cutscene, the second player takes control of Frank, who must lead Donnie to the golf course to warn him about the end of the world. Level 2: They Made Me Do It Playable Characters: Donnie Darko (School Uniform) Donnie Darko (Living Receiver) Sean Ronald Frank (Manipulated Dead) Unlockable Characters: Cherita Chen Sean (School Uniform) Ronald (School Uniform) Ms. Pomeroy Dr. Thurman Head to Donnie's house for the level to begin. A cutscene then plays. Afterwards, players take control of Donnie and his two friends Sean and Ronald. A school bus drops them off at school, and they head to English class. There, Ms. Pomeroy instructs Donnie, Sean, and Ronald to collect some textbooks for the class. Collect the textbooks and bring them to Ms. Pomeroy. After a brief cutscene, head to Dr. Thurman's office, where Donnie, Sean, and Ronald must help repair some of Dr. Thurman's broken equipment. After another brief cutscene, players take control of Donnie and Frank. Use Donnie's new abilities of water manipulation, fire manipulation, telekinesis, and super strength to head back to the school and burst open the water main. Level 3: The Manipulated Living Playable Characters: Donnie Darko (Living Receiver) Sean Ronald Gretchen Ross Dr. Monnitoff Frank (Manipulated Dead) Unlockable Characters: Ms. Farmer Principal Cole Tracksuit Guy Gretchen Ross (School Uniform) Head to the bus stop to begin the level. After a quick cutscene, players take control of Donnie, Sean, Ronald, and Gretchen, who are confronted by Seth and Ricky (two school bullies). After fighting them, Donnie walks Gretchen home. A cutscene plays, and the Donnie, Sean, and Ronald head to Old Gun Road. There, the three of them do some target practice, before encountering Grandma Death. After another cutscene, head back to the school, where the players take control of Donnie and Dr. Monnitoff. The two of them search for a book called "The Philosophy of Time Travel". After finding the book, Donnie discovers that it was written by Roberta Sparrow (aka Grandma Death). Head to Donnie's house, where Donnie finds strange gel-like spears coming out of everyone's stomachs. Donnie follows his to his parents' room, where he finds a gun. Head back to the school. After another cutscene, players take control of Donnie and Frank, who are looking for clues. They eventually arrive near Jim Cunningham's house, where Donnie finds Jim's wallet. Head back to Donnie's house. Level 4: Burn It To The Ground Playable Characters: Donnie Darko (Living Receiver) Gretchen Ross Frank (Manipulated Dead) Emily Bates (Sparkle Motion Outfit) Suzy Bailey (Sparkle Motion Outfit) Samantha Darko (Sparkle Motion Outfit) Beth Farmer (Sparkle Motion Outfit) Joanie James (Sparkle Motion Outfit) Unlockable Characters: Jim Cunningham Lanky Kid Dorky Girl Emily Bates Suzy Bailey Beth Farmer Joanie James Head to the school, solving puzzles along the way. After a brief cutscene, players take control of Donnie and Gretchen, who head to Old Gun Road to deliver a letter to Grandma Death, solving puzzles along the way. After another brief cutscene, head to the movie theater, where Donnie and Gretchen must help repair the projector. After sitting down, players now take control of Donnie and Frank, who head to Jim Cunningham's house and set it on fire. The level then shifts to a talent show, where players take control of the Sparkle Motion girls for a dance routine. A long cutscene then plays. Level 5: The Party Playable Characters: Donnie Darko (Skeleton Costume) Gretchen Ross Sean (Costume) Ronald (Costume) Unlockable Characters: Elizabeth Darko (Costume) Seth Ricky Frank (Bunny Costume) Grandma Death Roberta Sparrow (Young) Head to Donnie's house to begin the level. Players take control of Donnie, Sean, and Ronald, who are setting up Halloween decorations. After a cutscene, players take control of Donnie, Sean, Ronald, and Gretchen as they head to Old Gun Road. There, they find a cellar door, only to be attacked by Seth and Ricky. After fighting them, a cutscene plays. Level 6: So Much To Look Forward To Playable Characters: Donnie Darko (Skeleton Costume) Pilot Unlockable Characters: Frank Anderson David Head to Donnie's house to begin the level. Players take control of Donnie (who is at his house) and a Pilot (who is at an airport). Donnie creates a Time Portal above his house and the drives up Carpathian Ridge, while the Pilot helps get the passengers on a plane. Donnie then creates another Time Portal, while the Pilot builds a jet engine onto the plane and then flies the plane. As the pilot flies the plane over Carpathian Ridge, Donnie uses telekinesis to rip the jet engine off of the plane and sending it into the Time Portal. A cutscene plays. Characters (In alphabetical order): Hub World Locations Achievements Category:Video Games Category:Video Games based on Movies Category:Based on Films Category:Based on Movies __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__